Cherry flavored Happiness
by QueenOfFF123
Summary: Cherry told Pony were rough all over and she meant it. Her parents are always gone, never caring about her. The only thing they loved was their money and status. Mariah is Cherry's little cousin and she's taking her place in the Curtis gang hearts while Cherry takes her place in Soda's. But not all is well and the Soc boys are cookin up a revenge plan, starting with a little girl.


So I've never done this kind of story before and I'm gonna ask you all right now to bear with me please. So this is a Cherry-cola story meaning SodapopxCherry Valance. There will be some oc-ness and an OC. I am writing this by the lovely "GreaseAngel." So without further adieu, please enjoy!

S. owns the Outsiders and GreaserAngel owns Mariah Valance.

~~~~~3rd P.O.V, The Valance house

Cherry once told Ponyboy Curtis that things were rough all over. She hadn't been trying to convince him of anything or prove herself. Like Bob Sheldon, the super soc as they called him. All he had ever wanted was for some one who cared enough about him to tell him 'No.' He got drunk so often just to try and get some attention from his family, something he never got. Even in death his parents paid no attention that he ever even existed. They'd left Tulsa as though they had never been there before. Not every Soc got the parental love they wanted, just like most greasers. The only that seperated everyone was money, otherwise Cherry was sure they'd all be equals in emotional pain.

Cherry was no exception, her parents didn't love her. Her parents constantly left her alone to her own devices. All they ever cared about was their money and their status in society. They got what they wanted and usually so did Cherry. But sometimes she made ridiculous demands just to see if they cared enough to say no. They only ever say no to her when she wants to spend time with them. Cherry doesn't even know her mothers favorite color or her fathers middle name. Today her parents have left to go to some Island place leaving her with her little cousin Mariah.

Cherry really loved her little cousin, she was different. She was into sports and wore pants. Cherry would truthfully _never_ wear pants, she didn't like them. Mariah was her own person and was so care-free and happy. She wore her hair short and choppy, she was also pretty short for her age. Mariah was barely 5 foot, 10 years old, wore her dirty-blonde hair messy and was always wearing her tennis shoes. Her eyes were a lovely shade of brown and they were always filled with life and joy. Mariah reminded her of Ponyboy's older brother Sodapop. He worked at the Dx station and a field trip to see Pony sounded pretty cool. She knew that the rules of her social class forbade her going into the East side but Cherry was in a dangerous mood. Her parents would never approve of going there and Cherry smirks in satisfaction at the imagined faces of horror on her parents faces. Yes, a trip to see Pony was definetly in order.

"Hey Mariah! Come downstairs!" Cherry calls from the kitchen. Cherry see's the keys to their bright red Mustang. It was the same model as Bob's but red as an apple. Bob...Cherry shakes her head telling herself thinking about him is foolish. Mariahcomes down the stairwell taking two steps at a time.

"Where we goin?" She asks leaning on the railing.

"On an adventure!" Cherry tells her smiling.

"Sweet! Where we going?" She asks again eager to go now. She leans down and laces her shoes, Cherry see's she's wearing blue jean shorts and her favorite band t-shirt. Cherry see's how very Greaser girl this is but doesn't comment because she doesn't want Mariah involved in the feud.

"To meet some one who digs real good." Cherry replies with a wide grin and jingles the keys. Mariah's eyes grow wide as does her grin.

"Oh my god Cherry! Are we really gonna take your dad's car?"

"What's it matter? He ain't ever cared bout nothing I've ever done. Why would he start now?" Cherry replies with a bitterness that doesn't surprise Mariah at all.

"Can we roll down all the window and have the top down?" Mariah asks.

"Of course! How else do you ride in a sports car?"

The two girls hop into the red mustang and buckle in. Mariah can barely see over the dashboard but she doesn't care. As they drive through the South side Cherry drives a few miles over the speed limits and no one pulls her over. Everyone on the South side knows her fathers car and her father was a huge figure. So no one really cared. Mariah is having a blast and has the music blasting and singing way off key to the Beatles. Cherry can't help it, she sings along with her little cousin. But as they enter the East side Cherry turns the music lower and Mariah takes in where they are.

"Cherry where are we?"

"On the East Side. Don't worry, ain't nobody gonna hurt you." Cherry reassures her.

"Why would they?" Mariah asks innocently.

"I dunno, oh we're almost there."

True to her word no one pays them any mind. She pulls into the DX and gets out. She takes Mariah's hand and they walk into the station. Cherry spots Ponyboy sitting with that tan kid and Dallas Winston. Cherry doesn't like him like she used to anymore. She figured out he would never go for some one like her anyways. Mariah follows her gaze and see's the boys foolin around. Mariah attempts to stand tall and look brave. Cherry knows that she's really just a little scared having never actually seen a hood before.

"Don't worry, these guys are cool."

"Who says I'm worryin?" Mariah retorts smirking.

"Hey Ponyboy!" She calls as she walks closer. Ponyboy stands and smiles widely. A warmer greeting than she expected.

"Hey there Cherry! How you doin?" He asks standing in front of her.

"I'm alright. " Cherry smiles and waves at Johnny and Dally. Steve and Soda walk in as Two-Bit comes bounding in yelling.

"Hey ya hoods! Y'all see that red Mustang outside?" Two-Bit asks bypassing Cherry totally.

Pony bends to Mariah's level and smiles sweetly at her. "Why Cherry, didn't know you had a little sis!"

"Who you callin' little?" Mariah responds bravely.

"Oh! You've got a firecracker here Cherry! I'm Ponyboy Curtis, yes that's my real name. Got a big brother named Sodapop. " Pony responds sensing Mariah's question.

"Wow, that real cool! I'm Mariah Valance! I'm her cousin, I'm 10! I'll be 11 real soon!" She says proudly.

"Well nice to meet you Mariah! What'r you two doin on the East side?" Pony asks smiling at Mariah still. Pony decides he likes the kid, and likes her bravery.

"Well, like I told you months back: things are rough all over." Cherry responds sadly.

Pony nods and Sodapop comes over and smiles. Cherry feels her heart skip a beat and she suddenly feels bashful. "Well well Pony! Look at all these girls! You're doing pretty good!" He winks at Cherry and grins at Mariah. Steve is eying the two warily and looks like he wants the two Socs to leave. Dally and Johnny remember her from the movies. Two-Bit turns and see's her and grins.

"Well if it ain't the real red haired soc!" He looks at her and smiles, indicating he doesn't mean any harm.

"Hey guys. Hiya Johnny, glad to see your okay." Cherry looks at johnny who looks surprised.

"Uh thanks." He responds shyly.

"Never did find out if your a real red head." dally smirks and Cherry just grins.

"And you're never going to."

Mariah is looking up at Pony, and Pony feels her gaze. Pony makes a bold move and picks her up. He hoists her onto his shoulders and she squeals. "Now little missy, didn't your mama ever tell ya it's rude to stare?" Mariah can't talk she's giggling so hard. The gang and Cherry watch in amazement. Soda takes the gangs distraction to talk to Pony's red haired friend.

"So, who are you and how do ya know the boys?" He asks smiling still.

"My name's Sherri but my friends call me Cherry coz of my hair. I met Pony at the movies once and I was the one who passed the info when that rumble went down. "

"Oh! Well I'm Sodapo but I got a feelin you already knew that." He smiles at her and winks.

Cherry giggles and smiles back, "Well of course I knew that! Your a doll and every girl knows you."

"Every girl huh? Well I can't say I ain't surprised!" He laughs and Cherry decides its the sweetest thing she's ever heard. The two look over and see that Pony is swingin Mariah all over the place and Dally smirks and steals her from Pony's grasp. He throws her int he air and tosses her to Two-Bit who sets her down on the floor.

"Hey kid, ya like Mickey?" Two-Bit asks seriously.

"Course I do! Mickey is life!" She responds smiling.

Two-Bit and Pony bend down and press their faces against hers and look at Soda and Cherry with puppy eyes.

"Can we keep her?" They ask in unison.

"I don't know guys, girls are a big responsibility..." Soda immitates his father the best he can.

"PPPlllllllleeeeeeaaaassssseeeeee big brother? Please please pleassseee?" Pony pleads putting his head on top of hers.

"Only if your mother says its okay." Soda smirks at Cherry who's hair, face and name match a Cherry.

"I guess but y'all are gonna have ta take good care of her!" She smiles and winks at Mariah. Who looks ecstatic to be included in something.

Pony and Two-Bit whoop happily and Pony sets her on one of the barstools and gets her an ice cream. Mariah smiles and licks it happily. Johnny and Dally soon sit by her and Cherry is left alone with Soda. SHe doesn't mind though.

She's glad she decided to head to the East side. Cherry smiles at Soda sweetly and Soda smiles back. For once, he doesn't mind the attention. Sandy was atwo-timing ho, and Soda could care less about what she thought of him. Cherry seemed real nice and he decided to see if he could catch himself a Soc girl.

Sooooo~~~how was that?! Did I do good?

R&R!


End file.
